RvB Us time
by Walking in a Cornfield
Summary: based after season 10, a heat wave has come through, so church amuses him self by remebering what's happened in the last month, and ends up spending some Us time with Tex. I'm bad at summaries, this is my first one-shot, teen just to be safe. churchXtex friendship/romance/sci-fi includes a bit of star wars ;)


**Foreword:**

**This came to me today and I thought, why the hell not.  
This is based after season 10, church has found away to start fresh with Tex. You can make up your own back-story for this, gives you the freedom of choice.  
Enjoy,**

**Walking in a Cornfield.**

**(update)  
I've changed the ending, felt it needed to be done, hope you like it.  
(update 2)  
I've fixed up the 3rd person and 1st person confusion. its now all in first person.**

**Us time:**

**A RvB Ones-shot Fanfic.**

I, Dr Leonard Church, was tired. My normally near infinite amount of energy had been depleted from the heat, heck, even Caboose was in his cabin sleeping and Tucker was off being…well Tucker. All that I could do was simply fall onto to couch, fumbling for the remote to turn the TV on. It had been like this for about a month now since getting our new bases, (located in who know's where) and to celebrate Sarge had officially announced a permanent truce with the blues. we had been spending more time as allies instead of enemies and even changed our armor colours to have a stripe, of the other teams colour, across our chest plates. Us blues had helped teach the reds how to drive and fix things because they didn't have Lopez any more, and the reds helped show the us how to cook, aim and fire our weapons better. But the thing I was thankful to them the most about was Simmons, while quite technical, coming up with the idea that had helped to bring back Tex for real this time, not a robot. The funny thing to I was that they had found some medical gear here that turned robotic bodies into real bodies, so I was now fully human again. Though I'd never admit it to anyone else, I had really missed the feeling of grass between my feet, the smell of a good meal being prepared, and being able to taste it! Thinking of this reminded me that I was hungry, I was still not use to the needs of my human body, and got up off the couch to walk to the kitchen. Once there, I made a turkey and ham sandwich, there were animals and vegetable seeds in the bases, as well as everything that each teams needed to make a little garden/farm to survive there. Just as I finished creating my sandwich I heard the front door slide open and foot steps heading towards me, Tex's head poked around the corner and noticed me making a sandwich,

"Could I have one? She asked, her stomach growling in agreement.  
"Turkey or steak? We've still got some from last night. Dount's a really good cook, isn't he? I think that was the best steak I've ever had, as me or the director!" I stated, remembering the delicious meal they and the reds had had that night.  
"Steak please, and it was delicious wasn't it?" she answered going back out and heading towards her room to change out of her armor. Black receives the worst of heat such as this.

As I prepared her sandwich as well, I began to wonder what Carolina and Washington were up to, I hadn't see either of them since this morning at breakfast. They usually spend time together, Carolina asking Wash about his travels as Recovery one and him asking her about how she survived. At first Carolina and Tex had stayed away from each other, but one morning they woke up as if nothing had ever happened between the two. I suspect they had a talk that night or something. That very morning, Tex had presented the idea of sparing to everyone. While we were all hesitant at the idea, especially at the thought of maybe having to verse Tex or Carolina, we agreed after they assured us that unless we were ready to fight them or that they pissed them off that wouldn't happen, Tucker also seemed to loosen up on his sexual jokes that day.  
I chuckled at remembering this, especially when I remembered when Tucker nearly made a particularly bad one about Carolina and Wash. Wash had saved him and abandoned him when he offered to fight Tucker instead of Carolina ripping him to shreds. The outcome was that Tucker couldn't walk right for a week, and his arm was still broken in three out of the five places.

Taking the sandwich out to the couch, I sat down and flicked on the Xbox 2880,

(A/N)  
Xbox 360x2 = 720x2 = 1440x2 = 2880  
(A/N)

and began to play star wars episode 14 ½ part 3, man its funny how so many kids thought this was the future! and we haven't even found out how and elites energy sword holds it's shape, though Caboose and Grif both think its magic. Tex walked in, ending my train of thought, and putting half of her sandwich in her mouth, picked up a controller and began to play with me.

I noticed she was now wearing a tank top and some camo shorts to show off her lightly golden tan. We played for a while, waiting away the heat, until Tex began to feel tired from the heat finally getting to her, and turned off her controller and reached over and pulled out a movie. Star wars force unleashed 3, her favorite in the series ever since I introduced her to it. I turned off the Xbox, and switched to bluray, or Redray as Sarge would call it, and placed the movie inside. She laid on top of me looking up at me with those beautiful Safire gems, which matched perfectly with my bluish green orbs. She wrapped her arms around me, as we watched. When it came to her favorite part where Juno with her limited lightsaber and force training, defended Galen who was suffering from a strange infection, from hordes of those little terror droids

(A/N)  
check and you'll find that its his real name. I also really want there to be a 3rd game and a set of movies to go with it! it'd be awesome!  
enough of me rambling.  
(A/N)

and I looked over to see that Tex seemed to have fallen asleep. I chuckled lightly to my self as I continued to watch the movie. However, soon the heat got to me and I laid my head down on hers and fell asleep as well, only now did I remember what I'd said when I had just entered the epsilon unit, and only now could I truly say I've completed it,

'A great love… is like a good memory. When its there, and you know its there but its just out of your reach, it can be all that you think about. Sure you may try to force it, but you'll find that all it does is push it away. But if you sit, and wait patiently with a bit of nudging, you'll find it will come back to you.'

Now I could really be at peace, having a bit of us time, with Tex.

* * *

**it's short I know, but I felt then need to post it, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Quote:**

**'God made us all equal,  
and he also made us in his image,  
so if you make fun of someone,  
you actually making fun of your self.'**


End file.
